


Distraction

by Marishna



Series: Drips, drops and drabbles - significant moments of insignificantness [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dick Pics, Inspired, Lacrosse Player Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Texting, nsfw images, text fic, texting at school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:31:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Derek: </b>You left your shorts here</p><p><b>Stiles:</b> yuk, sry. Must smell.</p><p><b>Derek:</b> I don’t mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> A short something inspired by [this post](http://thebeaconhillsboys.tumblr.com/post/123149801736/the-beacon-hills-boys) from thebeaconhillsboys on tumblr. NSFW

**Stiles:** I feel like ENG301 is tempting fate by teaching us Beowulf.

 **Stiles:** Like, dragons?

 **Stiles:** nhft

 **Derek:** I don’t know what that means.

 **Derek:** Shouldn’t you be paying attention? Not texting?

 **Stiles:** back of class, movie playing. terrible.

 **Stiles:** not here for that

 **Derek:** for what?

 **Stiles:** nhft

 **Stiles:** come on, Der-bear, b a cool kid

 **Derek:** you’re not cool

 **Stiles:** u think u wound but I know I’m not

 **Stiles:** doin anything later?

 **Derek:** Not much, why?

 **Stiles:** no lacrosse ;p

 **Derek:** I know.

 **Stiles:** how, creeper?

 **Derek:** You left your shorts here

 **Stiles:** yuk, sry. Must smell.

 **Derek:** I don’t mind.

 **Derek:**

**Derek:** Stiles?

 **Derek:** Stiles, you still in class?

 **Stiles:** ON my way. Sdnly dont feel good. Sick note.

 **Derek:** Oh?

 **Stiles:** can’t focus w a fckin hard on

 **Derek:** Drive safe.

 **Stiles:**   ... i can’t even make a joke right now.

 **Stiles:** be ready

 **Derek:** Always am.


End file.
